On The Steps Of The Palace
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Kisah dalam suatu masa, di mana sihir dan keajaiban bisa terjadi. Sebuah sepatu yang tertinggal di undakan tangga, berujung pada permasalahan dua hati yang tidak menyatu. Namun, kisah bisa ditulis lagi, berlanjut kepada sebuah keajaiban itu sendiri, bukan? I wish... Special for #BleachMovieFestival (remake, republish!)


_Once upon a time … in a faraway kingdom…_

.

.

.

 **~***_On The Steps Of The Palace_***~**

 **By: Morning Eagle**

 **Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

 **Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

.

.

.

 **Special for Bleach Movie Festival**

.

.

.

Scene from **"Into The Woods"** from **Walt Disney Picture**

Directed by Rob Marshall, based on _Into The Woods_ by Stephen Sondheim and James Lapine

.

.

Rukia as Cinderella

Ichigo as Prince Charming

.

.

.

" _I wish…"_

Jaman dahulu kala, di sebuah kerajaan yang jauh terdapat desa kecil yang berada di ujung hutan. Di desa ini, tinggallah seorang wanita muda. Gadis malang yang tinggal bersama ibu tirinya, yang memiliki dua anak kandung. Mereka bertiga cantik di wajah, namun buruk di dalam hatinya.

Rukia namanya—gadis malang itu, ditinggal pergi oleh kedua orang tua yang mengasihi dirinya. Kehidupannya buruk, di dalam asuhan ibu tiri yang memperkerjakan dirinya sebagai seorang pembantu. Dua saudari tirinya selalu mengejek dan mengerjainya. Sungguh malang, ketika sebuah harapan muncul.

Festival kerajaan diadakan selama tiga malam. Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu para gadis muda untuk bertemu dengan sang pangeran _. The Prince Charming_. Dan Rukia tidak ingin meninggalkan kesempatan ini. Mimpi yang bisa menjadi kenyataan.

Dia berharap dalam hati.

.

" _I wish I go to the festival…"_

.

.

Ibu tirinya tidak suka ketika Rukia meminta untuk turut serta dalam festival itu. Dengan kejamnya, dia menyuruh gadis malang itu memungut biji-biji jagung yang dilemparnya dalam perapian. Bahkan, dengan bantuan para burung pun pekerjaan itu terasa mustahil dilakukan. Rukia tetap ditinggal pergi oleh ibu tirinya. Kereta kuda tidak menunggunya untuk berbenah diri dan berdandan. Suara tawa ibu dan kedua saudari tirinya bagaikan gemuruh petir di siang hari.

Gadis malang itu merasakan kesedihan yang amat dalam. Kebebasannya terengut. Dengan cepat dia berlari ke dalam hutan, menuju makam ibunya di bawah pohon willow. Dia meratap dan memohon untuk pergi ke festival. Bertemu dengan pangeran. Dan harapannya menjadi kenyataan, diubah oleh keajaiban dari langit. Rukia mendapatkan apa yang dibutuhkannya, gaun pesta dan sepasang sepatu emas.

Rukia kembali bersemangat untuk menghadiri festival. Dia segera berlari menuju pesta kerajaan, berharap takdir bisa mengubah hidupnya menjadi lebih baik. Kehidupan yang tidak lagi memberikan rasa duka dalam hatinya.

Tiga malam, festival berlangsung lamanya. Rukia menapaki tangga megah menuju kerajaan, dengan sepasang sepatu emasnya. Namun, apa yang diharapkannya selama ini tidak seperti yang diperkirakan. Rukia memasuki dunia yang sama sekali berbeda.

Ini bukanlah tempatnya. Rukia lari dari pangeran, bahkan setelah sang pangeran melamar dan menikahinya. Bahkan, setelah raksasa datang dari langit dan menghancurkan desanya. Dia masuk ke dalam hutan yang hancur. Gelap dan sama sekali berbeda.

.

.

.

Raksasa menghancurkan hutan dan juga desa, setelah pernikahan pangeran dan putri berlangsung meriah. Orang-orang kehilangan arah melangkah, juga pusat kehidupan mereka. Kehancuran karena kesalahan di masa lalu, ataukah perbuatan semena-mena dari sudut pandang yang berbeda?

Berbagai kisah kehidupan yang berbeda mulai mencari jalan keluar di antara kekacauan yang terjadi. Seorang gadis berjubah merah memutuskan untuk mencari dan menolong Jack kecil—si pencuri harpa raksasa—berbeda paham dengan penyihir yang menyalahkan Jack atas apa yang diperbuat bocah ceroboh itu. Rapunzel lari dan meratap di puing-puing menaranya, takut dengan segala kejadian yang membuat hidupnya semakin terpuruk. Ibu dan saudari tiri Rukia yang kehilangan arah jalan pulangnya. Dan si pembuat roti yang masih mencari keberadaan istrinya, karena keputusan bodohnya untuk ikut mencari Jack dengan berpisah jalan. Pilihan yang salah. Sebuah kesalahan yang melibatkan dua pasangan diambang keputusasaan.

Rukia dan si pembuat roti, kedua orang yang dibutakan oleh kabut juga ranting-ranting pohon yang mengering. Mereka dipisahkan dari orang yang dikasihi, yang dipercayai. Dikhianati. Semuanya telah menjadi rahasia kelam di dalam hutan. Apa pun bisa terjadi di dalam hutan.

Putri malang itu meredup seperti bunga yang layu. Seharusnya dia mengerti jalan yang dipilihnya. Bukan tersesat di hutan seperti ini, dan menemukan makam ibunya hancur oleh pohon willow yang rubuh. Dia merasa sendirian dan kedinginan.

Kabut semakin tebal dan kisah-kisah mengerikan mulai tercipta di benak Rukia, si putri yang termenung. Kisah dari mimpi buruknya, seperti kisahnya di rumah ayahnya selama ini. Tinggal bersama ibu dan kedua saudari tirinya adalah pengalaman yang tidak ingin dirasakannya lagi.

Dan sekarang, dia sudah menjadi istri sang pangeran. Dia adalah putrinya. Namun, sebuah keraguan sudah membawanya kembali ke dalam hutan. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan teman-teman kecilnya—para burung. Mereka berkicau untuk menceritakan kabar buruk dari dalam hutan. Yang disesali Rukia kemudian.

' _Pangeran dan istri pembuat roti_ ,' kicau para burung kesekian kalinya, menambah perih di hati Rukia. ' _Pangeran mencium istri pembuat roti!_ '

Itu adalah penentu takdir yang akan dipilihnya kemudian. Rukia yang harus memilih, bukan kisahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, nona?"

Burung-burung yang bertengger di dahan pohon mulai berterbangan. Rukia menoleh, terdapat rasa gugup di wajahnya. Matanya membulat, ketika melihat pangeran di atas kuda putihnya. Itu Ichigo, tidak mengenali Rukia dalam pakaian rakyat jelatanya. Rukia segera menunduk dan berjongkok. Dia menghindari tatapan meneliti sang pangeran.

"Raksasa pergi ke arah sana!" tunjuk Rukia terburu-buru pada arah barat.

"Rukia? Kau Rukia?" Ichigo terkejut ketika melihat bayangan istrinya. Dia segera turun dari kudanya, berjalan tergesa juga kaku. "Aku tidak mengenalimu, _love_. Sedang apa kau di sini? Ada raksasa di dalam hutan ini, kita harus kembali ke istana." Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia, tapi gadis itu menolaknya.

Hatinya berkata lain, sejak para burung mengabarkan kabar angin yang merupakan kenyataan. Para sahabat kecilnya menceritakan kisah gelap yang terjadi di belakang punggung sang putri. Rukia mulai merasa risih.

"Ada apa?"

"Mungkin," ucap Rukia perlahan, suaranya sedikit bergetar. "Bukan aku saja cintamu."

Ichigo terbelalak, terkejut bukan main. Ini tidak sesuai yang diharapkannya. " _Love_ , sungguh."

' _Pangeran mencium wanita lain. Istri sang pembuat roti!_ ' nyanyian para burung masih terngiang di dalam benak Rukia. Mematahkan harapannya.

"Jika kau mencintaiku, mengapa kau pergi menyimpang?"

Ichigo tahu ketika melihat keseriusan di mata Rukia. Mata yang selalu dipujanya—pemberani dan berjiwa liar. Dan burung-burung terdiam di atas pohon, menambah keganjilan di antara mereka. Saksi dari perbuatan bodoh sang pangeran. Tidak seharusnya dia mencium wanita lain, setelah apa yang diinginkannya sudah didapatkan. Putrinya, Rukia seorang. Namun, kini tidak lagi.

"Kupikir, jika kau milikku … aku tak mau yang lain."

"Jika ini sikapmu sebagai pangeran, kau akan jadi raja seperti apa?" Rukia menaikkan intonansi suaranya, merasa geram membakar tenggorokannya. Pria yang berdiri di hadapannya berubah menjadi orang lain. Orang yang sama sekali berbeda.

"Aku dibesarkan untuk menjadi memesona," ungkap Ichigo, mengerutkan alisnya. "Bukan baik hati."

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau pergi." Rukia mundur beberapa langkah, kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya. Dia merasa hampa. Seorang diri. Kekecewaan melapisi dirinya seperti halnya hawa dingin di sekelilingnya.

Ichigo menatap ragu. Kedua tangannya terasa basah karena gugup. Tetapi, kata-kata itu tetap keluar dari mulutnya, "Itu yang kau inginkan?" Jelas dia berharap lebih, tapi tidak ingin diungkapkan. Pangeran bodoh.

"Rumah ayahku seperti mimpi burukku. Dan rumahmu, seperti mimpi indah—berkilau megah. Aku hanya mau berada di tengah-tengahnya, tidak lebih tidak kurang." Rukia menyadari apa yang menjadi harapannya selama ini. Bukan festival yang mengantarkannya kepada emas yang lebih banyak, juga pendamping hidup yang sangat tampan. Tidak harta, tidak nama baik.

Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya, menutup mata yang kini sinarnya perlahan redup. Apa yang ada di dalam genggamannya terlepas sudah. Hatinya terasa lebih perih daripada luka pedang ataupun panah beracun.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Rukia."

"Kau adalah pangeran yang jauh dari jangkauanku," balas Rukia, ketika Ichigo berbalik dan menaiki kudanya. Mereka berpisah dalam keheningan dan kabut tebal. Gelap dan dingin.

Ichigo menghentikkan langkah kudanya, melihat punggung Rukia untuk terakhir kalinya. Berharap apa yang menjadi mimpinya masih terus berlanjut. Bahkan, saat raksasa dikalahkan dan gunung-gunung meraung marah. Rasa itu membuncah dan tidak akan menghentikannya. Perjalanan yang masih terasa jauh.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi dan kemudian menjalani kehidupan bersama di kehidupan berikutnya, juga berikutnya. Di saat itu semua terjadi, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi, Rukia," bisik pangeran yang tidak lagi memesona— _charming_? "Tidak akan kubiarkan tanganmu lepas dari genggamanku, _love_."

Dan ketika langkahnya semakin menjauh, ketika sang raksasa tumbang setelah dibunuh oleh Jack dan si pembuat roti, sebuah cahaya menyinari kisah kelam ini. Putri dan pangeran ditakdirkan untuk terus bersama, menjalani kisah berbeda bertahun-tahun kemudian. Cerita yang berbeda, namun perasaan yang sama.

Cinta mereka tetaplah saling mencari dan saling menelisik. Hingga keduanya menemukan apa yang menjadi kehampaan di lubuk kosong hatinya. Satu orang tidak akan bisa membuat kisah yang menarik, itu yang dipercayai oleh cahaya di atas awan. Satu orang tidak bisa memperbaiki keadaan, dia butuh satu orang lainnya.

.

.

 _Truly, no one is alone…_

 _I wish…_

 _I know…_

.

.

.

Musim berganti, zaman berganti. Setelah musim dingin yang sangat lama, bunga-bunga terus mekar dan gugur kemudian, di masa yang sangat pengap juga penuh kebisingan. Jauh bertahun-tahun kemudian, sebuah kisah masih terukir, di atas sebuah kertas baru juga tinta yang lebih hitam. Saksi di mana seorang pangeran dan gadis malang dirubah oleh sebuah nyanyian dan cahaya kristal nan gemerlap. Gaun-gaun mewah menari di atas lantai marmer, lampu _chandelier_ tergantung megah di tengah ruangan. Orang-orang bercengkrama dan memainkan peran mereka dengan begitu baik. Ketika sang pangeran memecah percakapan yang membosankan, menjadi bisikan mendengung di udara dingin.

Ichigo berlari mengejar gadis yang lari dari cengkramannya. Langkahnya tergesa menuruni tangga, memerintah para penjaganya untuk mengejar gadis itu. Suara klakson mobil terdengar jelas, juga angin dingin yang menampar dedaunan pohon.

Di anak tangga terbawah, terdapat sebuah sepatu emas yang menempel di atas jebakan lem hitam. Semuanya sudah dipersiapkan oleh Ichigo, pangeran yang pintar dan selalu siap siaga. Bahkan, untuk sebuah jebakan aneh di pintu depan pesta mewahnya. Demi seorang gadis yang selalu pergi dari genggamannya. Tiga kali. Itu bukan waktu yang singkat.

Rukia—gadis malang itu terduduk di atas jalan berbatu, lima langkah dari jebakan lem. Ichigo segera berlari dan melompat, berjongkok di sebelah gadis yang sedang tertunduk diam. Napasnya terengah, ketika melihat pangeran menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku memilih pilihan yang salah," gumam Rukia berbisik, matanya terbelalak lebar.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi, _love_. Tidak akan."

"Atas dasar apa?" Rukia mengerutkan alisnya, tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Ichigo memantapkan tekadnya, memandang lurus pada mata besar yang penuh tekad juga keberanian itu. Jiwa bebas yang masih sama, bahkan setelah hutan tidak lagi tumbuh lebat dan penuh trik, juga sihir. Tapi, tidak berarti penyihir atau pun raksasa telah musnah dari halaman terakhir kisah ini. Semuanya mungkin, selama burung-burung menyanyi di ranting pohon, di atas Rukia terduduk. Nyanyian penentu akhir cerita.

"Entahlah," jawab Ichigo, membelai pipi Rukia yang terasa dingin. "Itu terlintas begitu saja di pikiranku. Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi, itu yang memenuhi benakku ketika pertama kali aku melihatmu, Rukia. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah dirimu."

"Haruskah aku memercayaimu, pangeran yang ceroboh?"

"Kisah yang baik sulit untuk terulang kedua kalinya. Kali ini adalah akhir bahagianya, aku yakin itu."

"Aku harap demikian."

"Jalanku akan hancur, bila apa yang kudapatkan lepas dari genggamanku. Cahayamu akan meninggalkanku dan membiarkanku sendirian. Apa yang menjadi pilihanku akan hilang begitu saja—aku membenci hal itu."

" _No one is alone_ , _prince_. Bahkan dirimu, semua orang pernah berbuat salah, mengambil keputusan yang salah. Aku tidak akan melupakan, tidak ada yang sendirian di dunia ini, walaupun cahayamu meninggalkanmu. Percayalah, dan jangan biarkan itu pergi." Rukia merasakan kehangatan di dadanya, juga jantung yang semakin berdegup kencang. Ini yang dicarinya, sesuatu yang tidak megah juga tidak buruk. Rapuh dan bangkit kembali, sesuatu yang berada di tengah-tengahnya.

Ichigo menunduk dan mengecup bibir itu. Dia pernah mengenal rasa ini, sudah terlalu lama dilupakan. Kabut tidak lagi menghalangi jalannya, ataupun wanita lain yang menarik perhatiannya semudah mengumpulkan kumpulan bunga di dalam hutan. Lampu jalan terasa lebih terang dan jelas. Kunang-kunang berkumpul di semak-semak, di dalam keheningan jalanan malam yang entah sejak kapan tidak lagi bising. Yang dilihat Ichigo hanya gadis yang berada di dalam pelukannya, di langkah menuju kerajaan. Kerajaan miliknya, juga Rukia.

.

.

.

 _One another's terrible mistakes_

 _But, you decide what's right and what's good_

 _Choose wisely_

.

.

.

" _I wish…"_

.

.

.

~***_ ** _End is only the beginning_** _***~

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's note:**

Rata kiri adalah scene yang diambil dari film aslinya (ketentuan Bleach Movie Festival adalah mengambil satu scene film lalu mengembangkannya). Rata tengah adalah awal (intro) dan bagian endingnya.

Intronya diambil dari prolog film (berupa nyanyian dari 5 kisah berbeda, dan yang kuambil adalah bagian Cinderella nya). Endingnya berupa pemikiran author dan campuran dari beberapa scene yang ada di film (random).

Ini fic republish yang kutambahkan beberapa bagian, karena setelah membaca reviews aku menyadari fic ini sangat-sangat membingungkan! Maaf para readers yang kebingungan juga reviewers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya memberikan pendapat kalian, semoga versi ini tidak membuat bingung. Film aslinya memang agak bikin bingung, soalnya ganti-ganti scene juga sudut pandang. Ada 5 kisah dongeng yang digabung dalam 1 film; Jack and The Giant, Red Riding Hood, Rapunzel, Cinderella (yang ak ambil untuk fic ini), dan Baker, baker's wife and the witch.

Di sela-sela melanjutkan fic multichap ku, aku memutuskan mengetik kisah ini sebagai penyela dan pelepas kejenuhan **. The Dark Legacy** masih aku ketik dan akan segera selesai, bagi para reader yang membaca. Tenang saja ;)

Sebenarnya kisah ini sudah kuketik idenya untuk dijadikan fic multichapter, tapi susah buat cari plot yang pas. Awalnya karena aku tidak suka dengan kisah akhir filmnya, pangeran yang selingkuh terus meninggalkan Cinderella begitu saja. Pangeran yang benar-benar bodoh! Dan jadilah fic ini, juga untuk memeriahkan **Bleach Movie Festival**!

Terima kasih untuk undangannya panitia~ Apakah fic ini memenuhi kriteria?

Saranku, tonton filmnya! Kisah drama musical yang benar-benar klasik juga indah! _I love this movie so much_! Dan beberapa lirik musikalnya aku selipkan di antara fic juga percakapan tokoh. **Anna Kendrick** bukanlah peran pembantu lagi seperti di Twilight. _She's so stunning! Adorable_ ~ _Also the charming prince, Chris Pine_!

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan meluangkan waktunya, kuharap fic ini bisa menghibur kalian semua! Dan mungkin, aku akan membuat fic kedua dengan inspirasi movie yang berbeda untuk event ini. Segera! Kritik saran, pendapat dan kesan kalian sangat kuhargai, selama berhubungan dengan isi fic :D theehhehe~

Terima kasih untuk **Azura Kuchiki** , **Asyah Hatsune** , **Azalea Airys** , **Fidyagami** , **kirito2239** , **good rukia** , **Guest** (btw, kamu sangat detail! Hohoho :D), **Naruzhea** **AiChi** , dan **Viselle**! Makasih sudah mereview versi lamanya dan maaf membuat bingung ;_; Semoga versi ini lebih mudah dibaca~

 _Hope u all like this story~ Love Ichiruki till forever_

 _See you in another story,_

 _ **Morning Eagle**_


End file.
